


last night

by johnllauren



Series: stupid about each other [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Getting Together, Homework, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: The lights were still on at Monmouth Manufacturing despite the hour. Gansey’s eyes were pinching, and so were Adam’s, but Aglionby wanted to kill them this last week of the semester.Adam falls asleep at Monmouth while doing homework, and they end up cuddling.





	last night

The lights were still on at Monmouth Manufacturing despite the hour. Gansey’s eyes were pinching, and so were Adam’s, but Aglionby wanted to kill them this last week of the semester. They had been working at Gansey’s desk, but by 2am both resigned to work at Gansey’s bed, to trick themselves into thinking they were getting some kind of rest. 

Gansey rubs his eyes and blinks at the untranslated lines of Latin mocking him. Ronan had gone Out somewhere, God knows where, leaving the other two to their own translating devices. 

Adam yawns. “Did the club hit the lion or was the lion hit by means of the club?” 

Gansey rereads the sentence. “I think it’s ablative of means, yeah.” He yawns as well, glaring at Adam as he does so. “Fuck, I gotta make coffee. Do you want?” 

Adam nods. “ _Please._ ” He isn’t usually this upfront with Gansey, but it’s late and he needs to stay awake. Latin is the last thing they’ve got to do before he can go _home_ and _sleep_. Admittedly, he’d be getting less than 2 hours of sleep, but it’s better than nothing. 

He leans back to crack his spine. Adam’s head hits Gansey’s pillow, and surprisingly he finds himself thinking about how comfortable it is before how expensive it feels. He lets his eyes close for a second; Gansey’s coffee machine takes a ages to make two cups, so he’s got time to relish the astronomical thread count without Gansey seeing. 

At some point, though, Adam forgets to open his eyes, and they stay closed. 

Adam opens his eyes to Gansey moving their Latin books off the bed. He’s moving as softly as possible, trying not to wake Adam. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry.” Adam says, trying to sit up. 

Gansey shushes him. “Go to sleep. We only have a few questions left. We can do them tomorrow.” 

Adam starts to protest, but his brain is foggy and Gansey’s sheets are so _soft._ He says nothing. 

Gansey looks strangely out of place. It’s weird to see him like this, like it’s not compatible with his blue blood. “I’ll just… take Ronan’s bed.” 

“No.” Adam says immediately. His brain is too sleepy to filter out the wanting in his voice. He’s tired, and the floodgates have opened. “Gansey. Stay. Please.” 

Gansey hesitates. 

“Come.” Adam says, flopping his hand down next to him onto another pillow. “Gansey, sleep in your own bed.” 

Gansey gets on the exact opposite of the bed, lying down completely rigid. Adam wrinkles his nose. Either Gansey doesn’t understand, or he doesn’t want what Adam is insinuating. 

He’ll have to take matters into his own hands. Adam moves closer to Gansey, so they’re practically touching. “Is this okay?” 

“Yes.” Gansey says, and he sounds tired and sleepy and almost nervous. “God, yes.” 

Adam pulls on Gansey’s hand, and Gansey comes closer until they’re both in the middle of the bed. With some degree of difficulty, Gansey pulls the blanket out from under Adam and moves it so it’s on top of them. 

Somehow, being underneath the blanket gives them both the courage they need, because Adam moves closer until their bodies are touching and Gansey wraps his arms around him. Adam rests his head on Gansey’s chest, and Gansey cards his fingers through Adam’s hair. He’s content here, where everything is soft and warm and smells like Gansey. Adam’s definitely comfortable and quiet enough to fall asleep, but he’s enjoying this too much to let himself sleep. 

Gansey’s good at calming Adam down, though, and Adam falls quickly. 

The last thing he’s aware of is Gansey pressing a kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: lafayettesass


End file.
